


make me proud

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (oral cock warming), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Manhandling, daddy/princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “Koshi?” You ask, your voice a quiet tremble. Your face goes hot with embarrassment under his impassive stare.“Guess again, Princess.”Your breath catches in your throat, eyes searching his earnestly before settling on his mouth instead. “Hi, Daddy.”hqhq server collab
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	make me proud

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the haikyuu! headquarters server collab - nsfw - prompt: "I told you to stay still"

Suga pushes you up against the wall, forearm braced just below your neck as his other hand takes hold of one of your wrists. Your gazes level and the cold emptiness of his hazel eyes causes thrill to pulse through you. It feels like it’s been months since you’ve goaded him into this; knowing what’s at your fingertips has your mind hazy with desperation.

“Koshi?” You ask, your voice a quiet tremble. Your face goes hot with embarrassment under his impassive stare.

“Guess again, Princess.”

Your breath catches in your throat, eyes searching his earnestly before settling on his mouth instead. “Hi, Daddy.”

He smirks. “Hi, baby. Having fun being a little brat?”

“I missed you,” you admit, glancing up from his lips to his eyes.

He softens for just a second, thumb tenderly grazing your inner wrist. “Yeah? Daddy missed you, too.”

You relax under his hold, wishing he’d just press his weight into where he has you pinned and kiss you.

“Did you forget how to use your words?” He questions.

“Um…”

He presses his arm into you harder, lifting to apply just a touch of pressure to the base of your throat. “You know you can tell Daddy when you need attention. It keeps you from getting in trouble.”

You swallow thickly. “I need attention, Daddy.”

He leans in and you lift your chin for a kiss but he just brushes his nose to yours, eyes falling closed in obvious thought as he pulls back. “What can I help you with, baby?”

His eyes meet yours again, his fingers stroking your inner wrist tenderly. It spells trouble for you, but it doesn’t stop the jittery excitement that seems to replace the blood rushing through your body. You just want to ask him to fuck you stupid but you think about what caused him to finally snap, instead. It bodes better for you to at least attempt to play the game.

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

He sighs. “Is that all?”

“No,” you admit. “I really need your full attention, Daddy.”

He hums in approval that doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’ll have to wait a little longer-”

You whine and he clicks his tongue, the arm at your shoulders letting up. He takes your face in his hand, fingers firm against your soft skin. “You know I hate it when you act out, y/N.”

Your eyes widen at his use of your name, panic and lust bleeding into each other when you see the corner of his mouth curve into a smirk. “It’s been a little while since Daddy’s played with you, huh, baby?”

You nod. “A long time.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, still stroking your wrist. “I still have to punish you, though. Don’t give me that look.” He leans in again, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “Daddy always gives his Princess what she wants, doesn’t he? After she gets what she needs? Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, go and find your belt while I decide what you’re wearing.”

* * *

_  
_ An hour later finds you sitting in Daichi’s living room, your back against a plush cushion and legs hooked over Suga’s lap as you all sit on one of the L’s of his big couch. Other members of the old Karasuno volleyball club will join you all later for Daichi’s annual bonfire, but for now, it’s just the former upperclassmen and their partners kicking back and catching up.

“And you guys?” Asahi asks, looking at you and Suga expectantly after he and his partner finish telling you all about their new shared apartment in Tokyo. “How’s married life treating you?”

“Wait, wait, wait. I don’t think we’ve properly teased you all about finally moving in together,” Daichi’s partner laughs, causing the other couple to flush shyly. “It’s been how long?”

“Ok, ok,” Suga says, waving his hand. “We all know the boys will take care of that when they get here.”

You laugh as Daichi adds, “They’ll invite themselves over, too. I’d be careful about mentioning the guest room.”

“Yeah,” you agree. “Save that for us.”

Daichi leans closer to high five you and you shift uncomfortably to meet him.

“You sure you’re alright, y/N?” Asahi asks worriedly.

“Ah, yeah,” you tell him, your face hot. “We’re still getting settled in the new house, too. Heavy boxes and whatnot.”

“Can’t believe you all are staying around here. I thought for sure you’d at least get Suga to move to Sendai.”

He rubs your leg comfortingly as he responds, his hand warm through the fabric of the thigh-highs he’d picked out for you to wear under your mini dress and sweater combo...held up by the chastity belt he’d so sweetly locked you into before dressing you.

His voice and touch lull you, making your punishment more bearable. He seeks out your hand, fingers playing with yours, and you get lost in him as your holes stretch around the plugs he’d pushed into you, molding your soft, swollen walls as you absolutely drool around the one in your cunt. The way you’re sitting has them squished together inside you, every little shift reminding you of how important you are to him. The feeling steals your attention through the night, your interactions on autopilot as you count the seconds until you can go home.

And Suga takes his time, his hand never straying far from yours as he laughs and jokes with his kohais, his lips sometimes finding your ear for silly things like reminding you to be good or praising you for finishing your food. It all floods your senses, clouding your mind with a mixture of bliss, desire, and anticipation that’s nearly all-consuming.

You really aren’t sure how much more you can take.

* * *

  
When there are twenty minutes left until the official end of the party, you realize you can’t wait anymore. You tug at Suga’s hand, moonlight shining in your eyes as you look at him. His gaze is somewhere between sweet and condescending, leaving your insides an absolute mess as you squirm in place.

“What is it, Princess?” He quietly asks, walking a few steps away from the group with you. “You’re being such a good girl for me.” He takes your jaw in his free hand and kisses you softly. “It makes me feel guilty for what I have in store for you.”

Your whole body twitches, causing him to laugh as you ask, “Can I have a treat? Since I’ve been good.”

He smirks, thumb rubbing your cheek. “What do you want, baby? To stop for candy on the way home?”

“Well...good idea,” you nod. “But, I...um…”

His gaze is all-knowing. Absolutely teasing as he waits. He squeezes your hand reassuringly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Both of your hands close around the one of his that you’re holding. “Can you please fuck me in the bathroom?”

His brows raise, cheeks staining at your request. It only makes you want him even more. “What a filthy mouth and dirty desires for such a sweet girl,” he comments.

It’s your turn to squeeze his hand, pulling yourself closer to him as you say, “Please, Daddy. I need you so bad. All night.”

“We’ll be leaving soon. Twenty minutes.”

You shake your head, eyes eager as you say, “Don’t wanna wait.”

“Cute,” he comments, looking you over. “Go on. I’ll be there in a second.”

You wait for him to let go of your hand before you slip inside, grabbing your purse as you head to the bathroom. You wait hesitantly, your mind eager as it wanders to the thought of what he has in store for you at home, his quiet threat like an awful beacon in the night. One you _really_ don’t want to let go of because for as much as you love the way he takes care of you on any given day, every now and then you enjoy _this_ as much as he does.

“y/N?” Suga asks, smiling softly when you open the door.

You know better than to believe the gentle facade. You back up as he enters, waiting silently, and your body trembles with anticipation. If you listen closely enough you can hear the old team’s laughter over the rush of blood in your ears and it only makes you more hungry for him, blurring reality until all that exists in the world is Sugawara Koshi.

He takes hold of your arm, roughly pushing you onto your knees as he stares blankly. “You’re so pretty, baby. I just want to ruin your sweet face and body.”

You nod eagerly, eyes never leaving him as he pulls his sweater over his head and tosses it on the counter. He leans forward, kissing your forehead and taking hold of your hair; gathering it away from your face, he uses his other hand to deftly unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers. His fingers flex in your hair, silently encouraging you, and you tug them down, pushing them away as you lick your lips at the sight of his half-hard cock.

Every inch of Suga’s pretty, validating and perpetuating your desire to lay yourself at his feet. And he knows it all too well, silently but so clearly relishing in the way you look at him.

You relax, allowing him to guide himself between your lips, your eyes focused on him as he watches your mouth close around his cock. He groans as your tongue and cheeks massage him, suckling as he grows hard in your warm mouth. The sound causes you to clench around the plugs, the feeling a bittersweet intoxication as you consider how much it’s going to hurt when he fucks you. How good it’s going to feel when he finally touches your clit.

The idea of him fucking you into your bed later, telling you how useless your stretched out cunt is, has you shifting around on your knees, absolutely desperate for him as the cold floor bites at your skin.

“Good girl,” he murmurs once he’s too big to keep your lips sealed around him. It’s all the warning you get to let your jaw go slack because he’s fucking your face in the next breath, fisting your hair tighter and teasing you as tearily choke and gag on his length, spit pooling messily onto the floor between you alls bodies.

“That’s it,” he praises, voice like a kiss over the wet pull of your throat as he fucks it. “You’re taking Daddy’s cock so well, Princess.”

He fucks you slow and hard, holding you to him until each of your holes are clenching for air or relief as you shake with need.

“Gotta stay quiet baby,” he tells you. “You don’t want the guys to know I’m fucking your sweet little mouth now, do you? To find out how totally I own you when they see that belt under your dress instead of the cute little lace panties good girls get to wear?”

He groans handsomely as you whimper. “Look at me.” He smiles, gently caressing your face as his thrusts quicken. “I love your teary eyes. Seeing how desperate my little Princess is to please me makes me feel like I’m a good daddy. Am I good, baby?”

He pulls you off his dick, keeping tight hold of your hair as you nod. “Yes, Daddy. You’re the best. I love you sooo much.”

With a smirk, he pushes you back onto him, not giving you a moment to adjust. Not that you really need one. You’re almost certain your throat has molded to the shape of him from the way he likes to warm his cock in your mouth on any given day.

“You’re so good, baby. So pretty. It’s so selfish of me to keep you for myself. Everyone should know this. Would you like that? For Daddy to watch you suck other men?”

You make a sound of distaste, causing him to hiss in pleasure. 

“That’s right. My little Princess is a Daddy’s girl. Made just for me.”

He pulls you off his dick again, holding your head in place. At his expectant look, you swallow down air and raspily say, “Only you, Daddy. I always want you to be my one and only.”

He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it slowly before he pulls you up from the floor by your hair, bodying you against the counter and shoving you face-first into it. You grab the lube from your bag, holding it in your fist, and once you’re in position he pushes his fingers into the small opening on your belt, tugging at the plug in your asshole before taking it out and dropping it in the sink. You watch in the mirror as he smirks, his eyes focused as he takes hold of your cheeks and pulls them apart. You whimper, feeling your body tremble with desire.

“You have the sweetest little gape, baby,” he comments, eyes meeting yours in the mirror. Pushing at the small of your back, he accepts the small tube of lube you offer him, coating his cock and your hole, pushing some of the cold slick inside before lining himself up with your opening and using the gape to thrust in.

His hand covers your mouth as you keen, back bowing deeper as he seats himself inside you. He shushes you as he fucks into you, eyes never leaving yours in the reflection. “So good, you’re so good. _Fuck_ , baby. I missed this.”

“Me too, Daddy,” you rasp, voice muffled by his hand. “Oh, fuck- Koshi...Daddy-” You push back into him, desperate to have him deeper and harder against your aching walls. “Hurts,” you cry.

“It hurts?” He teases. “Too much for my baby?”

“Nooo, so good. Please...I’m so close. Please, I-”

“That’s it, baby. Just relax. I’ve got you,” he licks his lips, watching your eyes roll back, drool coating his palm as he angles his hips to rub his cock against the thin wall separating him from the plug in your cunt. He curses, your metal belt hitting the sink top with each thrust, and the thought that someone can hear you all escapes you as you full out sob, sniffling and mewling.

Your fingers search for purchase, your hands trembling as your fingers open and close around nothing until they finally find his sweater. You drop your head down into the soft fabric, breathing in his soothing scent as you do your best to keep your eyes on his. His hand falls from your mouth; instead, he grips your shoulder, helping him to fuck you harder as you gasp and choke in pleasure.

“Such a fucking slut for me, baby girl. Getting fucking stupid in my best friend’s bathroom...you can cum. I can feel how desperate you are.” He bites his lip, dropping your gaze in favor of looking at where his dick disappears between the ring of the belt’s thong. “Cum for Daddy, baby.”

Your limbs go heavy and vision blurry as you begin to cum, body trembling endlessly as Suga continues to stoke the same spot. “Fuuuuck, yeah, baby. That’s a good girl. Milk my cock just like that.”

You cry as you realize he’s going to cum inside you, plugging you full of him until you get home. You lift your face from his hoodie, not even embarrassed by the drool that’s staining the light fabric. The thought of him using his cum to fuck you later drives you crazy, leaving you even more of a babbling mess as you beg him to stop, to cum, for more. 

He rubs your back, hips thrusting deep into you and finally going still as he cums, your own body finally relaxing. “You did so well, baby. Daddy’s proud of you for wearing your belt and plugs all night. You were such a good girl for me.”

He pulls out slowly, hands silently encouraging you to stay still. “Wanna know what’ll make me even prouder?”

You keep your back arched over the counter, propping your jaw in your hand. He pinches the swell of fat over the lip of your thigh high before shifting over to the sink, cleaning himself and the toy.

“Keep my cum inside you without this.” He waves the toy in the air before putting in your purse. “You don’t want it running down your thighs and staining your cute little socks. Everyone’s already going to know what a little cock hungry girl you are. It’s written all over your beautiful face.”

His fingers return to your hole once he has his pants back on, pushing what's spilled out back in and encouraging you to stand up straight. ”And you won’t be able to deny it with how fucked out you look.”

“Daddy, I-”

He pulls you into his warm chest, arms strong and comforting as he holds you there. Littering kisses across your face he says, “You’ll be a good girl, won’t you? You’ll continue to make me proud?”

You agree, hyper-focused on the request as you blindly watch him clean your face and floor before making your way back to the others to find that there are just a few people left. You find yourself sitting in Daichi’s kitchen as the upperclassmen hash out plans for their next meet up while you and Suga sit out of their game of Mario Kart.

“Stay still,” he whispers once you start to squirm in your seat at the breakfast bar. He draws your hand around your waist, pulling you into where he’s standing beside you and it does you absolutely _no_ favors. You feel the back of your dress slip from under you, your bum off the seat as your whole body goes taut in an attempt to keep his cum inside you.

As the group begins to laugh, you tilt your head toward him and whisper, “Please, Daddy. Can we go home?”

“You’re doing so well for me, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“‘M tired, Ko. Please? You know-”

He soothes you with a kiss. “Just a few more minutes.”

His hand slips from around your waist, discreetly pushing into his mouth before lowering to drag up the cleft of your ass and push into your hole. 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Koshi,” you hiss, causing Daichi to look over at you all and shake his head.

“And here I thought you’d rid him of his pervert ways, y/N,” he jokes, obviously having no clue what his friend is really doing as he goes back to the game.

You half-laugh, feeling incredibly embarrassed and aroused as he begins to finger your ass. Suga’s other hand comes round and tickles you now that everyone’s attention is at least somewhat split between you all and their game. As you shift and wiggle in your seat, you say, “Well. You can take the boy out of Karasuno,” causing the group to laugh.

As the conversation continues, attention shifts away from you all, but Suga continues to hold you close, his arm wrapping around you from behind to hold you close while continuing to pump his fingers slowly. You bite your inner lip at the continued feel of his fingers’ teasing your opening before pushing in to rub at your walls, playing with the weight of the toy left in your cunt. He quietly praises you for keeping quiet and you feel him smirk against your ear when your hand comes up to thread your fingers through his.

“Daddy, please,” you whimper, glancing at the group before looking up at him. “I’m gonna-”

“I know. I want you to.”

Your eyes squeeze shut, turning your face into his chest and biting the soft skin of his collar as you very barely keep from crying out at the intensity of another anal orgasm- in front of friends, no less.

“Good girl,” he says as you shift to fuck into his fingers, drawing out your orgasm. You pull away from his chest to look back at the other to see that they aren’t paying you any mind. “It’s too bad you have another punishment when we get home.”

Your eyes widen as you continue to squirm, his fingers still torturing you. “What- Daddy,” you pout as they loudly protest Kageyama winning another round. “Why?”

He leans in to kiss you, hand falling from your shoulder as his palm rests flat against your tummy. “You don’t listen to Daddy, Princess.”

He pushes into your stomach, causing you to grit your teeth as the weight of the plug shifts before you pleadingly say, “Koshi.”

He ignores you, mouth brushing your ear. His lips follow with a kiss before he smirks against your skin. “I told you to stay still.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out the server collab masterpost [here](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/631211306187390976)
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> xo, weeds


End file.
